Kokuwamon
Kokuwamon , , , , |encards= , , , |s1=Kokuwamon X }} Kokuwamon is a Machine Digimon whose name and design are derived from the |小鍬形虫|Ko-Kuwagatamushi}}, as well as the . It is a very unusual Insect Mecha-Digimon that was recently discovered. Insect Mecha-Digimon had not been discovered until now, and their existence itself was never even imagined. Because it will discharge 100 megavolts of electricity from both of its arms and the -shaped head it possesses if it senses danger, you mustn't carelessly approach. However, it has not an aggressive personality, but a docile personality which seeks tranquility. It uses electricity as its source of nutrients, and charges electric power using its middle two legs.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/kokuwamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Kokuwamon] Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers A Kokuwamon was among the Digimon who Bio-Emerged when used V-Pets to plunge the Real World's computer network into chaos. Kokuwamon materialised through a medical operation room's heart monitor but was soon dispatched by the activation of the vaccine program within . Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Kokuwamon are among the residents of the Jungle Zone. orders one to help patrol the Hidden Sanctuary. They are in the audience of Jeremy Tsurgi and Angie Hinomoto's Dance of True Heart. They also thank the Fusion Fighters for saving them from the Bagra Army. After the Digital World is reformatted by , these Kokuwamon are sent to Honey Land, where they are constantly drained of their energy by the . Digimon Digital Card Battle The Kokuwamon card is #134 and is a Rookie level Darkness-type card with 670 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Mini Scissor Claws": inflicts 270 damage. * "Stun Shock": inflicts 240 damage. * "Dis-Assembler": inflicts 200 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Reduce own Attack Power by -100. Recover own HP by +200." Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kokuwamon is #081 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Machine species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water. Its basic stats are 121 HP, 132 MP, 83 Attack, 72 Defense, 49 Spirit, 58 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Thunder Sign 2 and Critical 1 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Kokuwamon digivolves to Thundermon. In order to degenerate to Kokuwamon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Kokuwamon can also DNA digivolve to Centarumon with Terriermon or Hagurumon, to Kuwagamon with Tentomon, or to Mekanorimon with ToyAgumon. Kokuwamon can be hatched from the Black Colored Egg. Newton is partnered with a Kokuwamon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kokuwamon digivolves from Minomon and can digivolve into Kuwagamon or Tankmon. It can be found in the Patch Prairie. Attacks *'Mini Scissor Claws'This attack is named "Power Surge" in Digimon Frontier, "Ladies and Gentlemen: The Beetlemon" 05 (Scissor Arms Mini): Discharges electricity from the pincers on both of its arms and cuts through solid objects. *'Mini Electro Shocker' (Stun Shock) *'Assemble Work' Kokuwamon X Kokuwamon |n2=コクワモンＸ''Digital Monster X-Evolution'' Kokuwamon X |s1=#Kokuwamon |f1=Kokuwamon }} Kokuwamon X is a Machine Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name and design are derived from the |小鍬形虫|Ko-Kuwagatamushi}}, as well as the . Digital Monster X-Evolution Attacks *'Scissor Arms Mini' *'Petit Thunder' * Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Machine Digimon